


Nice To Meet You Too

by stonebees



Series: Nice to meet you [2]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M, Mod Jay, alex is an ass, also very gay, sequel to Nice To Meet You, writing this made me gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonebees/pseuds/stonebees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the actors in Alex's film is super attractive. Jay hopes he doesn't notice how nervous he is around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice To Meet You Too

Jay checks his watch before sliding into his car and starting it up. Alex had said to meet at the park at 11am, but knowing him he’ll show up late and make up some lousy excuse. Jay wouldn’t be leaving so soon knowing this, but he didn’t want any of the other, unsuspecting people working on the film who didn’t know Alex as well as he did to have to wait alone for who knows how long. With that in mind, he pulls out of his apartment parking lot and makes his way to the meetup spot. 

 

Once he gets there, Jay parks and exits his car, squinting against the sunlight to look around him. He wasn’t really familiar with this area, but Alex had apparently been here before and deemed it the perfect place to talk and film some scenes. He turns to look at the cars parked nearby and spots someone. Someone...really cute. 

 

Quickly shoving away his anxiety, Jay summons a small smile and approaches the other person. Resisting the urge to clear his throat out of nervousness, Jay manages to ask, “Hey, uh, are you here for Marble Hornets?”

 

God, this guy may have been attractive from afar, but up close Jay feels like he’s two seconds away from a heart attack with how fast his pulse is racing. He hopes it isn’t too apparent to the guy standing in front of him, with his dark brown eyes and sideburns that make Jay want to absolutely melt. He looks about his age, too, a few inches shorter than him, and a wider build.

 

“What? Oh, um, yeah. Are you an actor too?” The man blinks at him and Jay feels like he’s going to die. Nice looks and a nice voice to top it all off. Jay almost hopes that this guy is an asshole so that maybe he won’t be completely fucked with how head over heels he already is for him. 

 

Thankfully Jay isn’t too bad at keeping his outward composure during his internal conflict, and he laughs. “Oh, no, I wouldn’t. I’m the script supervisor. I’m Jay, by the way.”

 

He extends his hand and really hopes that it’s not as sweaty as he fears it to be, but there’s no look of disgust on the other man’s face when he takes it into his own and shakes it. 

 

“T-Tim.” Jay’s heart jumps a bit hearing the man- Tim- stutter like that. Part of him wonders if it’s nerves getting to him, and the other part fears that maybe his hand was in fact sweaty and it had caught Tim off guard. Either way…the stutter was really cute.

 

“Nice to meet you, Tim. Where is everybody?”

 

“I, uh, I have no clue. I was waiting for Brian.” Tim replies. Jay thinks for a moment. He remembers Alex mentioning him once, referring to him as “the star”. He wonders what Tim’s connection to Brian is, briefly wondering if they might be dating. Jay swallows a bit at the thought, but figures that right now that’s not really his business. 

 

Jay watches Tim rub at the back of his neck, his eyes slide over Tim’s arm where his flannel is rolled up and he can see the muscles flexing slightly at the movement. Quickly turning to face away before his cheeks turn red, Jay diverts his attention to keeping an eye out for Alex’s car. Though he can’t keep himself from looking back over at Tim, who is faced towards the forest and zoned out, every so often.

 

Ten or so minutes later Jay finally spots Alex’s car pulling into the parking lot and calls over to Tim. Alex steps out of his car grinning and greets them.

 

“Hi Jay! Hi Tim! You guys are here early!”

 

“No… we’re not. You said to be here at 11. It’s 11:15.” Jay points out. He knew this would happen. Alex is hopeless.

 

Alex just shrugs, “Oh, did I say that? I meant 11:30.”

 

Jay sighs and notices Tim pinching the bridge of his nose next to him. He steps over to him and whispers, “Regretting your audition yet?” with a snort. Tim smiles and brings a loose fist up to his mouth and Jay feels his heart swell in his chest, warmth filling up his insides bringing a tingly, accomplished sensation.

 

More cars start pulling in, one of them being Brian’s, who jogs over to Tim and gives him a quick hug with a hard pat on the back. Jay giggles a bit at the small ‘oof’ Tim lets out and tries to stifle any further laughter when Tim looks at him with pleading eyes.

 

Filming goes pretty smoothly, they joke around and rehearse lines for a bit, then they decide to get a bite to eat at the café across the road. Jay gets a drink and a muffin, and on his way out he sees Tim and Brian together in line. They seem fairly close, and Jay wonders if they might be dating. Jay ponders if he should ask Tim about it or not…though what if Tim reacts badly, he might think the question is insensitive, or too personal? They barely know each other. 

 

Heading back to the gazebo, Jay sees Alex leaning back against the railing and casually chatting with Seth. Once he spots Jay approaching, he grins and motions for him to come over. Jay figures he doesn't have much of a choice and heads over, cringing slightly when Alex drapes an arm over him shoulders. 

 

"So," Alex begins, and Jay is already dreading what he's going to say. "Seems like you and Tim are getting along pretty well."

 

Jay looks away, ignoring the shit eating grin on Alex's face, and shrugs his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess."

 

"Uh huh." Alex raises his eyebrows. "When's the wedding?" 

 

Jay scoffs and shoves at Alex, who continues to wiggle his eyebrows at him. Alex has always been able to see through Jay, using the advantage to poke fun at him.

 

"Aw c'mon Alex." Seth pipes up from behind them. "Give him a break."

 

Alex's eyebrows cease their movement and he turns his gaze towards Seth. "Yeah, maybe when you go a day without bringing up your dog."

 

Seth grumbles under his breath, something like 'my dog is great fuck you', and while the two are distracted, Jay notices that Tim has returned from the café and quietly approaches him. He's sitting with his eyes closed, taking slow sips of his drink. He looks so peaceful...

 

Jay sits across from him, enraptured by the way the slight breeze rustles his hair, and how long his eyelashes are. His eyes begin to open and Jay quickly diverts his attention to the forest surrounding them, then glances back at Tim to see that he's looking at him.

 

Jay should say something. "How are you liking this so far?" He bites into his muffin, trying to sound as casual as possible.

 

“Oh, it’s, uh, good. It’s good.” Tim mumbles in reply. God, he's so cute. 

 

Several hours pass and they're finally finished filming for the day. Jay turns on the engine of his car, glad that he can go home and rest, but also disappointed that he won't be seeing Tim for another few days. He hears a tap on his window and looks over to see... Brian? 

 

Once Jay's window is rolled down, Brian greets him. "Hey," he says, practically beaming at Jay. "I was wondering, since we'll be working together and all, could I get your number?" 

 

"Oh! Yeah, sure." Jay agrees, and puts his number into Brian's phone when he hands it to him. Brian takes his phone back and inspects it, then shoots Jay another blinding smile, thanking him before heading over to his own car. Jay wishes he had asked Tim for his phone number, maybe he could've asked Brian... His face flushes slightly at the thought, he would probably be too embarrassed to. Sighing, he turns to check behind him before backing out, and spots Tim. Rolling down his window once again, Jay calls out "See you next Sunday!" before reversing and driving off, smiling to himself.

 

He really couldn't wait for next Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> this is gay and so am i
> 
> -Jay


End file.
